


Бро

by Belka13



Series: Бро [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Bromance Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Drama & Romance, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/pseuds/Belka13
Summary: Однажды Куроо понимает, что пялится на Акааши как-то неправильно - не по-братски.





	Бро

Когда однажды Бокуто говорит, между прочим и вскользь, что встречается с Акааши, у Куроо присыхает язык к нёбу, правда всего на две секунды, но и того довольно, чтобы вознести руки в издевательско-благословляющем жесте, а молитвы — бог-ты-мой-бро-как-же-теперь-наша-чистая-помыслами-дружба? — к самым небесам. Но Бокуто отчего-то радостно вскрикивает обпившейся кофе совой и заверяет, что ничего — вот ни капельки — между ними не изменится, ведь «Куроо, ты-же-мой-самый-бро!»

Куроо скалится в ответ, типа весь такой счастливый, и не менее радостно ударяет по плечу невозмутимо молчащего весь этот концерт Акааши. Тот лишь поднимает невинный взгляд непроглядных глаз и бьёт под дых несколькими небрежными словами:

— Бокуто-сан, кажется, Куроо-сенсей беспокоится, сверху ли его бро.

У Бокуто при этом настолько сосредоточенный и невероятно занятой вид, что впору вести к ветеринару — ну, или кто там сов лечит? — и как только он умудряется не подавиться слюной, перьями и кормом, пока горячо убеждает, что он-де чёткий бро, а потому, конечно, всегда на коне, то бишь на Акааши.

«Бог-ты-мой-бро, остановись!» — хочет сказать Куроо, покрываясь потом от цепкого взгляда бесстыдно обнажаемого словами Акааши, но — естественно — лишь подливает свежего масла в огонь:

— Да вы ж мои голубки, благословляю, идите совокупляйтесь, только не плодитесь.

С тех самых пор Куроо прижизненно причисляет Акааши к лику святых и нарекает почти-бро, ибо ни под какую другую категорию тот всё равно не подходит, а их совместные шутки и развлечения переносит с завидной стойкостью.

Однажды Куроо понимает, что пялится на Акааши как-то неправильно — не по-братски. Кажется, это случается в туалете какого-то бара, когда они все втроём отливают после бог-знает-скольких кружек пива. Бокуто, как обычно, не молчит — продолжает очень-сильно важный разговор, а Акааши, кинув смазанный взгляд на член едва ли не ухающего любовника, облизывается. Куроо мотает головой, отгоняя наваждение — хотя что в этом такого, ведь ясно, что наедине они не в приставку играют — но залипает на ярко-красном языке вновь скользящем по нижней, кажется, припухшей губе, да ещё так медленно, будто с удовольствием.

В этот знаменательный момент Куроо понимает слишком много непозволительных истин, и ладно бы, если к ним относилась теория вероятности или секрет вечного двигателя, так нет, Куроо понимает, что завидует бро, так и возвещающему в неведении свою благую весть, как круто они втроём на выходных завалятся в один клуб.

И всё бы ничего, Куроо точно справился бы с искушающими мыслями, но Акааши вдруг поворачивается и уставляется вычерненными глазами сначала в стремительно краснеющее — а вдруг мысли читает? — лицо, потом вниз, на уже извергнувший всё, что хотел, но всё ещё выставленный на обозрение член (тут Куроо, конечно, нервно дёргает молнию, едва не отхватывая достоинство), и снова возвращает невозмутимый взгляд на Бокуто, словно сравнивая.

Куроо знать не знает, и надеется никогда не узнать, в чью пользу счёт, ведь это же Акааши, парень бро — или правильнее друг? ну, точно не подружка, хотя как его теперь назвать, чтобы обидно, но не очень, Куроо честно так и не придумал — да не просто бро, а БРО!!!!! Да-да, именно так, капсом и бог-знает-сколькими восклицательными знаками.

Второй раз Куроо ловит себя на предосудительных мыслях прямо на улице, когда Акааши, потупив невыносимо зовущие — бог-ты-мой-бро-и-как-ты-из-них-выныриваешь? — глаза, завязывает шнурки в столь непотребной позе, что кажется, будто джинсы резко сели на несколько размеров, сдавливая пах до слепящих белых кругов перед практически незамутнёнными алкоголем глазами. Хорошо ещё взъерошенная совень напускается тут же с глупыми, а, может, и весьма своевременными, предложениями продолжить напиваться, а не то Куроо ретировался бы под предлогом свидания с горячей цыпочкой в ближайшие кусты, чтобы тоскливо передёрнуть в одиночку, тщательно, но тщетно отгоняя томно-порочный образ Акааши Кейджи не только из воспоминаний, но и из жизни вообще.

— Бокуто-сан, кажется, Куроо-сан с нами не пойдёт, — равнодушно проговаривает Акааши, одним только своим видом: развязно откинувшись на подпрыгивающего от нетерпения Бокуто, разрывая священно-нерушимую бро-связь.

И Куроо с негодованием понимает, что его абсолютно — матерь-божья-куда-же-ты-смотрела? — не волнует факт принадлежности Акааши Кейджи к тому же полу, что и он сам.

В следующие два месяца Куроо сбивается со счёта, но чувствует, то ли задницей, то ли стремительно увеличивающейся печенью, ведёт не он, ведь с каждой новой встречей рука Акааши, сжатая — бог-ты-мой-бро-это-всего-лишь-рукопожатие — странно влажной ладонью тяжелеет, вынуждая, если не пасть на колени, то горбиться в пока ещё выдаваемом за издёвку поклоне.

И, наконец, в один из прекраснейших дней горячей юности — как раз после очередной развесёлой вечеринки с жалким подсматриванием за обжимающимися бро — к Куроо приходит очередное озарение: он — просто гей, а Акааши тут и вовсе ни при чём. И Куроо, преисполненный лучших из возможных при его-то характере намерений, отправляется к Кенме, чтобы жарким поцелуем, а если повезёт, то и трахом, подтвердить собственную невероятную гипотезу. Уже потом, потирая горящую от неожиданно сильной ладони щёку, он серьёзно обдумает выдвинутое другом детства встречное предложение «проспаться» и даже — в ходе многобуквенных внутренних дебатов — примет его, втайне надеясь, что всё, что он делает во сне с небезызвестным объектом вожделения не карается не только законом, но и совестью.

Куроо сколько-то ещё дергается, отказываясь — вполне осознанно и стойко — от всех возможностей пересечь собственную линию жизни с уже спаявшимися красными нитями, умело, как кажется, лавируя между «Бро, ты чего?» и «Бро, неужели у тебя завелась девушка?!» Пока однажды — бог-ты-мой-бро-лучше-бы-ты-устроил-потоп — не сталкивается со своей проблемой нос к носу в узком коридоре колледжа. Проблема — фарфоровая, с синими тенями под бездонными глазами и сшибающим ароматом кофе из мятого бумажного стаканчика — слишком обращает на себя внимание, чтобы проигнорировать, и Куроо обречённо заводит громкую песнь драного мартовского кота:

— Акааши? Заблудился? Выход показать? Или вход?

Тот вздыхает и смотрит с жалостью, как на сумасшедшего или бомжа в центральном парке.

— Бокуто-сан весь изнылся.

Куроо почти не стыдно и он смело не отводит взгляда, нависая хищной ухмылкой и содрогающимся от биения сердца торсом, понимая, что врезал бы сейчас собственному бро лишь за то, что смеет отпускать Акааши в таком — бог-ты-мой-бро-дай-сил-не-опозориться-эрекцией — виде.

— Вы избегаете меня, Куроо-сан? Я вам неприятен? — Акааши говорит равнодушно, словно о погоде или количестве кусочков сахара в утренний кофе, но Куроо смотрит на шевелящиеся губы слишком пристально, чтобы сразу понять смысл сказанного.

Зато потом Куроо в панике считает все свои озарения, чтобы сглатывать не слишком громко и вообще не ронять слюну из рвано дышащего рта, а посмотреть насмешливо и небрежно отмахнуться:

— Да нет, — бог-ты-мой-бро-заткни-мне-рот-или-испепели-на-месте-за-наглую-ложь.

Но бро на небе видно слишком занят или глуховат, потому что ничего сверхординарного не случается, кроме согласия самого Куроо прогуляться вечером до ближайшего клуба в компании бро.

Куроо пьянеет, кажется, от одного лишь спёртого, пропитанного потом и похотью воздуха, медленно уезжает под вбивающую ритм музыку и мелькающие изломанными лучами отблески света, тщательно смотря куда угодно, только не на целующихся в полуметре парней. Помогает плохо, даже скорее никак, взгляд утаскивает на искорёженные бликами диско-шаров фигуры, сплетённые в объятиях, таких жарких, что тает лёд на дне стакана, разбавляя виски до противного безвкусия.

Куроо чувствует себя настолько бессмертным, что поминутно дёргает язвительными шутками бро, с замиранием сердца вслушиваясь в нарастающую в голосе совени экспрессию, пока тот не ссаживает с колен Акааши в попытке выполнить невероятный кульбит с опрокидыванием подожжённого шота прямиком в горло. Затея с успехом проваливается, вызывая взрыв негодования и новых заказов, а Акааши тем временем, допив свой напиток, отодвигается от разошедшегося Бокуто, опасно продавливая скрипучую кожу дивана так близко, что Куроо чувствует одуряющий запах чужого парфюма.

У Куроо всё останавливается: и сердце в груди, и мелющий несусветную чушь язык, и даже время, когда это порочное подобие бро шлёпается — хотя шлёпается это про Бокуто, а Акааши изящно присаживается — совсем впритык, касаясь небрежно бедром. Куроо машинально протягивает руку — просто проверить не прожгло ли джинсы, но опускает её совсем не туда, куда следует. Позже он будет смотреть на влажную ладошку со смесью восхищения и удивления и клясться всеми гигабайтами порно на жёстком диске, что не станет теперь ту мыть. Сейчас же мало того, что не убирает загребущую длань с чужого костлявого колена, так ещё и бесстыдно лапает — бог-ты-мой-бро-да-отсохнут-руки-но-только-не-сегодня, — продвигаясь выше по напрягшемуся бедру.

— Бокуто-сан, кажется, Куроо-сан готов, — Куроо и готов — провалиться прямо в пекло, если удовлетворение в голосе Акааши ему всего лишь показалось.

— А? Тогда давай взорвём ему мозг окончательно! — выносит ором бро, хитро щуря круглые глаза и ухмыляется как-то совсем нехорошо, и Куроо понимает, что спалился и сейчас ему не просто оторвут руки, ноги, длинный язык, но и выкинут навсегда — нет, ведь это же так долго, наверно, до самой сессии или даже каникул — из тесного братства.

И пусть бы лучше убил, правда, умереть от карающей руки бро это даже приятно, всяко лучше, чем дрочить в мучительно-пустых мечтах, и Куроо реально подыхает под взглядом двух пар глаз — таких близких и недосягаемых одновременно, что разрывает тоской всю грудь. Но вместо ударов на него наваливается горячее тело Акааши, прижимая невероятно сексуальной задницей член, пригвождая жадными поцелуями — бог-ты-мой-бро-отвернись-от-такого-непотребства — прямо в губы. И даже бодрое уханье Бокуто над ухом — «бро-ты-мне-или-не-бро?» — уже не может вырвать из цепких объятий сильных рук, мягких, как у девчонки, губ и потемневших глаз — ворот в самое пекло Ада. Какой он, Куроо, теперь бро? Разве что, с яйцами, поджавшимися от невыносимого желания трахнуть наваждение всей его жизни — Акааши Кейджи.

Как они добрались до квартиры — и чьей — Куроо не вспомнит теперь и под пытками. Вот безумно вдалбливающийся в шикарную задницу любовника Бокуто, собственный член, трущийся об чужой сведённый живот и пальцы с хлюпаньем уходящие в призывно раскрытый рот, и сам Акааши — мокрый и порочно покорный, чувствительный к каждому прикосновению, извивающийся между ними — всё это Куроо кажется сном, но ровно до тех пор пока не наступает паскудное утро.

Утро расплаты, казни — так Куроо и понимает, проснувшись в чужой постели, рядом с лав-парочкой, не ослабляющей объятий даже во сне. И зачем он снова позволяет руке опуститься вниз — некоторых, видимо, жизнь ничему не учит, — чтобы обнаружить великолепную голую задницу уютно сопящего Акааши? Или чтобы, встретившись с серьёзным взглядом жёлтых глаз, испуганно отдёрнуть — бог-ты-мой-бро-пожалей-убей-быстро — и руку, и одеяло, и выдавить вымученную улыбку, собираясь с обрывками мыслей: бро, прости, я просто смотрел и немного трогал, и да, он тоже трогал, и до чего охренительно он у тебя целуется, и я больше, наверно, не буду бро, но очень постараюсь.

Совень же, как дурак — хотя кто тут дурак ясно и без слов — хохочет, убивая наповал децибелами и заложенным в этом самом то ли презрительном, то ли снисходительном смехе смыслом.

— Чур, я первый в душ! — возвещает вроде-как-обманутый бро и громко шлёпает босыми ногами мимо ошарашенного Куроо, а тот едва переводит дыхание, потому что сразу же проснувшийся Акааши неторопливо потягивается, вылезая соблазнительно голым телом из того кокона, что Куроо в панике накрутил под прожигающим взглядом друга.

— Куроо-сану особое приглашение требуется? — Акааши многозначительно облизывается и совсем прямо намекает, разводя длинные ноги.

Куроо ещё оглядывается на всякий случай на потолок — не небо, конечно, но вдруг обрушится — но быстро наваливается сверху, предпочитая считать себя спящим или сумасшедшим. У Куроо очередное ниспосланное свыше озарение, будто ничего ему больше и не надо, только бы и дальше вжимать подрагивающее под нетерпеливыми ласками тело ни-в-одном-глазу-не-бро, кусать бледную кожу шеи, зацеловывать выпирающие ключицы и распухшие после бурной ночи губы. После удачного — не без помощи самого Акааши — погружения в сжимающуюся, горячую плоть мозги у Куроо отказывают окончательно. Он ещё помнит, как пытался не кричать рассыпающееся на языке сладостью «Кейджи», но вот просил ли тот, чьё имя, верно, запомнили все соседи в округе, остановиться или всё же хрипло шептал «Куроо» — ещё не Тецуро, но уже не сан — от удовольствия, вылетает напрочь из сознания, оставив только острую — жизненно необходимую — потребность ещё хоть раз выбить собственное, торкающее сильнее любой дури, имя из вновь кажущегося невозмутимым Акааши.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Куроо-сан такой нежный, — Куроо почему-то это не кажется комплиментом, хотя он вполне допускает, что по сравнению с гиперактивным Бокуто, возможно, недостаточно резок. — Или это просто в первый раз?

Куроо дёргается в привычной ухмылке и уже готов явить свету хвастливый ответ, способный обелить даже чёрное, как громкий голос Бокуто вышибает остатки воздуха из резко схлопнувшихся — от неожиданности, Куроо ведь не боится собственного бро? — лёгких.

— Хей-Хей-Хей! Мой Акааши под моим бро, не, реально, я весь обкончался, пока смотрел! Но, слушай сюда, бро! Ты и я, — Куроо не отводит честно нераскаявшихся глаз от совиного оскала, — не целуемся! Окей?!

Голова Бокуто выразительно проворачивается под немыслимым углом, чтобы восхищённо зависнуть на едва тронутых благосклонной улыбкой губах Акааши, и Куроо понимает настолько крамольную хрень, что мгновенно и безоговорочно зарекается думать вообще. Ведь как бы они с бро не пыжились, но в их запутанных отношениях сверху был, есть и будет вечно Акааши Кейджи.

21.06.16.


End file.
